


Drunken Confessions

by seabreezws_and_gays



Series: Month of Prompts [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Canon Era, Drunken Confessions, Gay John Laurens, Light Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays
Summary: John talks too much after a night of drinking. Alex isn't sure if he should ignore it or not.Oh, and non-musical appearances.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Month of Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913461
Kudos: 25





	Drunken Confessions

"I'm excited! Wheee!"   
Laurens spun around and grabbed onto Lafayette's sleeve, grinning.   
"Laurens! Man, cool it."  
Lafayette said, he himself absolutely shit faced.   
The four were stumbling from a tavern, Laurens and Laf definitely the most drunk.   
Hercules laughed, and began to guide Lafayette homeward, with a cautioning,  
"Make sure he gets back safe."  
To Alex, who grinned and nodded.   
The red headed started to guide John back to their rooms, as they shared a lodging house.   
Laurens could not even walk in a straight line, let alone without support, so Alex slipped an arm around his waist, giving John something steady to guide him.   
"Alex! So nice t'me..."  
The blonde slurred, his legs slipping, barely catching himself on Alex.   
Alex laughed, the taller man was certainly a sight to see as he stumbled along, leaning on the shorter man for balance.   
"You'd do the same for me Laurens."   
"Hhmph. Guess'I would...more too."  
Alex quirked an eyebrow, a grin on his face at John's statement.   
"Sure."  
"Really woul'. I'd make sure you slep' and ate s'mthing' when you're workin'."   
Alex smiled again, but smaller, eyes showing a mix of confusion and fondness."  
"Thanks Laurens."  
'I like-" the blonde paused, eyebrows furrowed as if he forgot the word. "I can't r'mem'er if I was going t'say your smile or your hair. They're both pretty."   
Alex's face flushed, and he was relieved to find that they were at the door of their lodging house.   
"I appreciate the sentiment lad, but let's get you in bed."  
"I'll go to bed if you come with me."  
Laurens tried to wiggle his eyebrows, but his coordination was very off and it looked rather strange.   
The red head was shocked, but he couldn't deny that a small part of him had longed for this, yearned for those words from John. The two clumped up the stairs, Laurens leaning heavily on Alex and making his job rather difficult. The smaller man guided Laurens to his room, and, with minimal shoving, had the blonde in bed.   
"Al'x,"  
John whined out, and Alex turned around. Laurens reached out and stroked his cheek, eyes nearly shut.   
"Wish I could kiss you."   
Alex's cheeks turned red, and he removed Laurens hand.   
"You're drunk John, forget about this and sleep."  
Laurens pouted, but was snoring seconds later.   
Alex returned to his room, perturbed by John's confession, but he was soon distracted by his writings, and didn't close his eyes until dawn.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The following morning Alex went to greet Laurens, but the man flustered an excuse out and left.   
Alex sighed, John clearly remembered the night previous. He hoped John would forget it soon, and they could return to normal, but a small part of him, the same part that thrilled at John's words earlier, hoped it would not.   
They met later, with the others, and they did not arrive to their lodging house together, as they normally would. When Alex returned John was fast asleep.   
It continued this way for a week, leaving Alex hurt and confused.   
He wanted to talk about it, he wanted John to talk to him again, (he wanted John to kiss him) but at what cost? If anything happened to John he would never forgive himself.  
Eventually he was fed up, and stormed into Laurens' room eyes blazing.  
"John!"  
The redhead exclaimed, his arms crossed, eyes blazing.   
"Alex."  
The other man said, significantly calmer, as he stood up.  
"We must talk."  
"Certainly. About?"  
"You know what about."  
Alex glared, his face a scowl.   
"I'm afraid I do not."  
"The other night. The things you said. Surely you remember them?"  
Alex said, his voice faltering on the question.   
"I do. I was drunk Alex, I did not mean it."  
"Don't lie!"  
Alex exploded. John was an obvious liar, and Alex knew it.   
John's brow clouded, his mouth opening to form a sentence but then clenching in a tight line.   
"Well?"  
"I apologize Alex. I beg your mercy, do not report me. I will not bother you again, you need not fraternize with me."   
"That's not what I want you oaf!"   
"Excuse me?"  
"I want to kiss you too, you tall bumbling idiot."  
John's face expressed his confusion, and Alex sighed, impatient.   
In a moment Alex was across the room, and placing his hands on John's chest he kissed him, passionately.  
John stumbled back, catching his hand on his desk chair.   
"Alex?"  
John breathed out.   
Alex stared at him, daring him to rebuke Alex's actions, but then his expression softened.   
"You needn't be afraid John. I feel the same towards you. Perhaps I misinterpreted you however-"  
Alex said, a moment of insecurity shadowing his words.   
"No, you did not." John smiled for the first time, and caressed Alex's cheek.   
Tilting Alex's head to meet his, John initiated another kiss, one that lasted, and lasted and lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS! I FINALLY DID DAY 10. IT'S ONLY LIKE, A MONTH LATE, BUT I DID IT.


End file.
